


Please Stay

by Frostblaze



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Flowey doesn't have much dialogue, Frisk can reset, Gen, My First Fanfic, i can't think of more tags, not going to be finished, short fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-12 00:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostblaze/pseuds/Frostblaze
Summary: Toriel has seen it happen again, and again. Every human that leaves the Ruins meets the same fate. They never make it home.A new human falls down, perhaps she can convince this one to stay.





	

How long had it been?  
Toriel couldn't remember.  
The child had left the Ruins, and encountered the same fate as the children before them. Asgore now had six human souls. It wasn't fair! She had tried her best to keep them safe, to convince them to stay. It was all in vain, each child she tried to protect eventually left the Ruins. None of them ever made it home.  
Toriel sighed and continued her walk, caught up in her own thoughts. The sound of shrill laughter brought Toriel back to reality. She focused on the path ahead of her. A small child was being attacked and tormented by a golden flower. Flames burst from her hands at the sight of it. She could not let the child be harmed! Toriel took a deep breath to steady her emotions. Then, she raised her arms out in front of her and aimed a magic attack at the flower. A ball of fire flew through the air as she released her breath, knocking the flower aside. The flower hissed in annoyance and disappeared underground.  
"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor innocent youth." She said softly, turning towards the child. "Do not be afraid. I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins." However, there was no fear on the child's face, only a hint of regret. "Strange..." Toriel murmured to herself.  
She took a few steps forward and held out her hand. "Come." She said, smiling gently "I will guide you through the catacombs."  
Without a word, the child took her hand.  
· · ·

Toriel hummed to herself as she set the freshly baked pie on the counter. The sweet scent flooded the room. She smiled in satisfaction before taking off her oven mitts and storing them in one of the small cupboards. "I wonder if the child is done exploring their room." Toriel pondered "Perhaps I should go check." With her goal in mind, she made her way towards the bedroom.  
There was no sound coming from the other side of the door. She knocked softly. It was still silent. Toriel turned the doorknob and quietly pushed the door open. The child had fallen asleep. They needed no blankets, as they were still wearing their striped sweater. It was a little torn and dirty, but the child didn't seem to mind.  


Toriel decided she would just leave them a slice of pie for when they woke up. She walked back into the kitchen and took a white plate out of the cabinet. She carefully cut the pie with a knife. Picking a medium sized slice, she moved a piece of the pie onto the plate, washing the knife off in the sink afterwards. Toriel dried the knife and put it away in a drawer. "Perfect" Toriel picked up the plate and went back into the child's room. Careful not to wake them, she set it down on the floor. Then she went back into the hallway, glancing at the child one last time.  
"Goodnight, Char-" She froze. It was not Chara. Nor was the child Asriel. Her children had been gone for a long time. "Goodnight, child." Toriel half-heartedly corrected herself. She closed the door behind her, wiping away the tears that had appeared without her noticing.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a fanfic, so it might not be very good. I will update it with more chapters pretty soon.


End file.
